Of Misfortune and Pleasure
by Another Dilettante
Summary: As a hedonist, Reaver lives for pleasure and self gratification of all kinds. And sometimes, his pleasure is another's misfortune.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable and don't profit from this and all that jazz.

Author's note: Now this does contain violence and sexual relations, so if that makes you uncomfortable don't read. Also, the Wheel of Misfortune arena is slightly different than it was in the game, it's just one room because it would be annoying to have to keep moving between rooms to watch and that wouldn't work very well for this story. It also doesn't follow the same order of fights because if it acted as a real wheel game, it wouldn't always follow the same order. If you enjoy the story then please do review! I'd like to know if anyone is actually interested in this sort of story.

This was originally published on my Archive of Our Own account under the same name, so you may have seen it there as well, I have been debating on whether or not to post it on here.

Of Misfortune and Pleasure

Reaver watched his guests with a satisfied smirk. In his opinion, his latest Secret Society party had so far followed his plans for the night perfectly. The party started four hours ago and since then, his twenty or so guests drained nearly all of the booze. Half of the guests laid or sat passed out among his rooms, either on furniture or just the floor. Earlier in the night they had dined and danced and he so did love to dance.

Even now he still waltzed about his ballroom, this time with a young man a head shorter than him. Reaver thought him a fine lad with his striking blue eyes and combed back blond hair. The combination of booze and exertion from dancing tinted his dance partner's cheeks pink, heightening his feminine look. The booze finally caught up to the man as he stumbled and Reaver caught him, lowly dipping him as he would a woman before pulling the man back onto his feet. In response, the lad just smiled and blinked in surprise. Three other couples danced around them, one of the women threw Reaver a look of admiration but he paid her no mind. He kept his attention focused solely on the prize in his arms.

Reaver knew this was the man's first night at one of his parties and he partially regretted that this wasn't one of his more…deviant parties. But the night was still young yet, and with what he had in mind to end the night with he might still get to fulfill some of his more carnal desires before morning. A rather loud moan drew his attention to the corner of the room where a couple seemed to have the same idea as him. He couldn't see anything with the way the woman's skirt covered her and her lover from where she sat on his lap, but the way she moved made their lovemaking obvious.

Reaver turned his attention back to his dance partner and put on his best smoldering look. "Tell me, have you ever lain with a man before," his voice came out husky and his question earned a blush from his dance partner.

"No, I haven't." Despite his blush he didn't appear at all averse to the idea.

"Well maybe I can fix that sometime soon," Reaver grinned before leaning in to kiss the lad who sloppily kissed back. The song ended and Reaver pulled away from the kiss, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Feel free to drop by any time and we'll have ourselves some fun." He considered taking the man here and now but he knew he'd prefer him a little more sober, for all he knew the lad could be the type who couldn't get it up after a bit of drinking. Reaver groped the man's ass before letting go of him and checking his pocket watch. Right on time, as always, then again he always made sure to plan out such details to make sure that his parties followed the timetable he wanted them to. He gave the musicians a nod and a servant lurched forward to hand him his cane. With the end of the music the ballroom grew quiet, with no noise besides the panting couple in the corner. Reaver paid them no mind as he tapped his cane twice against the floor, the noise echoing throughout the room.

"My gracious guests, it's time for our last event of the night," his voice boomed through the room, earning him the attention of those sober enough to pay him any. "What kind of host would I be without offering some more exotic entertainment now and then, hmm?" He surveyed the room, observing the handful of curious faces watching him. "Anyone ready to watch a smashing good fight follow me and as for the rest of you, you can get the hell out." He made a shooing motion with his hands. "Come on then, no dallying around," he waved for his guests to follow as he made his way towards his wheel of misfortune arena.

Due to one of his rather inebriated society members accidently falling off of his balcony and into the arena last time and getting his head sliced open by a sand fury, Reaver had made sure to have a very strong balcony installed in time for this party. It was made of metal with a wide wooden banister atop it for comfort and a place to sit drinks. Hopefully no one would fall overtop it; it was rather pathetic to watch drunks get sliced open without even putting up a fight. Perhaps his next project would be to get some comfortable seating installed.

Seven of his guests followed in after him, the rest too drunk to care or make it to the room. Reaver watched his guests shuffle in with a smirk on his face. He knew things would get interesting soon. Something about blood and gore brought out the carnal desires in balverines and he couldn't help but to find their lust infectious. He approached the balcony, grinning down at the four men glaring up at him from the floor of his arena, the floor a patchwork of sand, dirt, rock, and dried blood. The men all dressed in black as if they were highway men or assassins of some sort.

"Now, now, wipe off those frowns and smile for my guests. I don't want my entertainment to be disappointing." He held out his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the men who tried to out our little secret society."

One of his more drunken guests ripped off his right boot and threw it at the men in the arena beneath them, hitting the closest man in the head with it and earning laughter from the other guests. Even Reaver let out a low chuckle.

"We're going to play a little game tonight. The last man standing gets a _very _special prize."

"What kind of prize?" the shortest of the men asked with venom lacing his words. He looked weak compared to his taller companions.

"Why the best prize you could ever hope for of course!" Reaver grinned wickedly, eyeing up the tallest man, who despite his height had a bit of a feminine figure with nice hips that were hard to ignore in his tight, black clothing. He hoped that he'd be the last one standing and silently betted that the short man would go first. "Winner gets to spend some private time with me, now let's get this show going," Reaver tapped his cane, signaling for the wheel to spin.

The wheel landed on wolves and the correct door ominously creaked open. Almost immediately wolves ran out howling and growling. Reaver quickly found himself right about the short man, he missed every shot he fired and soon found himself pushed onto his back as a wolf jumped onto him. The man shrieked in pain as the wolf tore into him. The sound sent shivers of pleasure down Reaver's spine and made his cock start to rise. The smell of blood tainted the air as the men cut down the wolves. The short man continued to fight the wolf on top of him before finally being silenced with a wet gurgling as the wolf tore into his throat.

Reaver could feel himself twitching in his pants and he subconsciously reached down with his free hand to rub himself. Around him his guests started to kiss and grope at each other, excited by the sound of the fighting going on below and the smell of blood. The smell of blood itself didn't turn Reaver on like it did them, but he'd grown so used to the smell that it didn't bother him or ruin the pleasure he got from watching a good fight.

"Barry, take over the wheel," he hissed through his teeth as the last of the wolves got shot down. He didn't have to say it twice, already the wheel started into a second spin. Reaver didn't miss the twitches coming from the downed man as blood flowed out of his throat and wounds. A mercy bullet to the head by one of his companions ended the twitching and Reaver found his hand rubbing harder. Another gate opened and mercenaries rushed out into the arena.

"Can I help you?" a pretty blonde purred against his side as she pushed herself against him, giving him a great view of her cleavage. Reaver handed his cane over to Barry before pulling the woman into an embrace, kissing her roughly. He bit back a groan as she undid his pants and reached inside with her hand to stroke him. After a long moment he parted from the kiss, turning his gaze back to the fight below as a mercenary lost an arm. He twitched in the woman's hand and she dropped to her knees to take him into her mouth.

The clanging of swords and bangs of gunfire came from below while behind him, his guests moaned in pleasure. At least two of his guests had been eager enough to already start fucking, mixing the smell of sex with the smell of blood. Even Barry started stroaking himself. Reaver reached down and held the woman's head in place as he bucked into her, forcing her to deep throat him. He found himself bending over slightly to rest his weight against the railing. His gaze connected with that of the tallest of his prisoners and Reaver rewarded him with a sadistic smile. No doubt the man could see the activities Reaver and his guests partook in on the balcony. It only seemed to anger the man as he let out a roar and drove his sword through a mercenary's chest. The sight made Reaver cum with a shudder and he spurted into the woman's mouth. She lapped it up eagerly as he glanced down to watch her.

After she finished swallowing him down, he pulled her onto her feet and got started on getting her out of her clothes. He tugged her dress off, pulling it over her head. He impatiently ripped her corset open and tugged the rest of her lacy undergarments off, letting his hands brush over her skin as he disposed of her clothes. Then he whirled her around to face the fight, letting her lean against the railing. One of his prisoners caught sight of the naked women and he gaped at the view. The distraction proved deadly as a mercenary slashed his shoulder and kicked him in the stomach. The force sent him flying off of his feet and onto his back. The mercenary drove his sword down and into the man's chest, earning a scream. Just as he pulled his sword out a bullet tore through the mercenary's head, spraying blood as he sunk to the ground.

Reaver grinded himself against the woman's backside, letting her feel his erection. He reached around with one hand to cup her left breast and rub her nipple while his right hand ghosted down her body. One hand tugged gently at her nipple while he used his other to trace circles around her clit. She let out a low moan as she grinded herself back against him. He slid a finger inside her, followed shortly by a second one as he let them glide in and out of her, preparing her. She already felt dripping wet, a few more moments and she would be ready for him. She switched back and forth from grinding against his erection and bucking against his hand.

"Such a naughty thing," he nipped and sucked on her neck and she gasped out his name.

Below them the remaining two prisoners continued to fight while the third lay moaning on the ground as he bled out. The yells and clanging of swords only seemed to elicit more moans from Reaver's guests.

Reaver pulled his hands away from his plaything and gave her ass a good slap before he dug in his pocket for a condom. It only took him a few seconds to unwrap it and pull it over his impressive girth. He tossed the wrapper over his shoulder, he'd let the maids take care of it when they cleaned the place up. Reaver huskily whispered for the woman to turn around and face him and she obediently did. Bending his head down, he took a moment to suck and tug at each nipple while she mewled. Knowing that he couldn't wait any longer, he picked her up by the waist and sat her down on top of the railing's banister, keeping an arm securely around her while he reached down and guided himself to her entrance.

As the wheel of misfortune spun for the third time he pushed himself into her, filling her completely in one swift thrust. She moaned and raked her nails over the back of his neck, making him shiver and give her a hiss of pleasure. He wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling and in response she wrapped her legs around him. He gave a few gentle thrusts before quickening his pace and the force of his thrusts. He knew from previous experience that she liked it rough and tonight he needed that.

The battle cry of the sand furies further excited Reaver and he felt himself twitch inside of his plaything. He gently nipped at the woman's shoulder before biting it, earning a loud moan from her. He continued to pound into her, leaving love bites across her neck before biting her left breast. The heat enveloping him felt amazing and he gave a growl of satisfaction as he slammed into her even harder while she clawed at his back. If not for his clothes blocking her nails she would have left rather nasty scratches on him.

He glanced over her shoulder, watching as the tallest prisoner ran a sand fury through before pulling his sword out and kicking the creature over. The other man stood with his back against a wall as he shot at the two furies that boxed him in. One collapsed just as the other one managed to impale her katana through the man's stomach. As he slumped to the ground he got one more shot off, hitting the sand fury in the head and sending her reeling to the ground.

The woman cried out Reaver's name as she came, her muscles contracting and tightening around him. He let out a moan of his own and he came as her muscles squeezed rather hard around him. They stayed locked into the embrace as they panted and worked on catching their breath. Once he regained his composure he pulled away from her and helped her back onto her feet. She stood on shaky legs as she clutched at the railing. After a minute she grabbed up her dress and wobbled away, Reaver smirking as he watched her go.

In the arena the last man standing, the tallest of his prisoners, fought viciously against the last remaining sand fury. A rip in his shirt revealed a long gash across his shoulder, but he continued to fight on. Reaver arranged his clothes to make them neat again and buttoned himself back up. The man below stumbled backwards and fell as he blocked the attack of the sand fury. Reaver reached for his Dragonstomper. As the sand fury prepared to drive her katana through the man, Reaver shot her in the head. She crumpled to the ground as the prisoner stared in shock.

"Well it appears that we have a winner," Reaver smirked. The man below raised his own pistol to shoot at Reaver, but Reaver acted with quicker reflexes, shooting the gun out of his hand. "I highly suggest that you be a good boy if you value your life at all," Reaver warned before shoving his Dragonstomper back into its holster and turning to eye up Barry. Noticing his gaze, Barry stood up a little straighter despite his own unbuttoned pants and waited for orders. "Get him cleaned up and give him some food. Then have him chained to the bed in my playroom," he grabbed his cane from Barry while he scanned his guests, most of them still in the throes of pleasure.

He didn't hear Barry's reply; he was too busy focusing on a pretty red head leaning against a wall as the man behind her thrust into her erratically. Reaver reached out and turned her head to face him before leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back, albeit a bit sloppily. With his lips curling up in another smile, he pulled away and cheerfully strolled out of the room, making his way to the stairs just in time to see two of his guards hauling his prisoner towards him.

"You bloody bastard!" the man yelled at Reaver while he continued to struggle against the guards, twisting about and dragging his feet.

"Tsk, tsk," Reaver wagged a finger at him. "That's no way to treat your host, now is it?"

"Go die," the man spat and Reaver watched him with delight.

"The fiery ones are always the most fun, but feel free to drug him for now. I don't need to speak with him until morning," Reaver reached out and plucked a glass of juice off of a tray as one of his maids wandered past. He sipped at his drink and watched in amusement while a third guard stepped up and pressed a rag over the man's mouth and nose. The man's fighting slowed down until he finally went limp. "Do make sure his wounds are seen to."

The guards nodded before dragging the man up the stairs. Reaver's gaze danced around the room. Some of the guests already left, most that remained were still passed out. He felt confident enough to deem it a successful soirée. And perhaps tomorrow his special guest would be willing to finally talk now that his companions littered the arena floor. He let out a contented sigh. Tonight couldn't have gone any better.


	2. After Party Fun

I don't own Fable and all that jazz.

After Party Fun

The gray sky finally opened up, letting down a torrential downpour that would likely make some of the roads impassable for a day or two. Not that it bothered Reaver any, he didn't have any travel plans for the next two days anyway. His managers could look after the factories without him, seeing as how that is what he hired them on to do. If anything, he felt glad that the rain held off until his party ended. He rather liked watching it rain while he ate breakfast at his study desk. He knew not to take his breakfast in the dining room; it would only feel empty and a bit lonely after his party.

At the thought of his party, he grabbed his glass of fresh juice and quickly finished it off. He stood and headed for the door, leaving his gloves and hat behind. He'd slept in a bit longer than he expected to, but that only gave his guards and servants more time to get his special guest ready. His wounds had been looked after; he'd been given food and the servants made sure he cleaned up. They had made sure to properly prepare him for Reaver. He expected to have nothing short of a marvelous day ahead of him.

He slipped into the bathroom to freshen up his breath. It just wouldn't do to go kissing someone right after he ate. He really did prize good hygiene; it was the only thing that kept him from dragging some of his dirty workers into his office to shag them in the middle of the day. He just couldn't get past the dirt on their skin and their smell. You'd think that after all these years more people would have started caring about proper hygiene, but apparently not, it was really such a pity. It was always a shame when good looks got hidden by filth.

"Barry!" his gaze darted around as he stepped into the hall. Barry quickly came hurrying around the corner, his shoes tapping against the floor. Reaver didn't wait for Barry to reach him to address him. "I'm going to be in my playroom for a while; I don't want to be disturbed for any reason."

"Yes, Mastah" Barry bowed, his speech impediment screwing up the r.

Reaver frowned at him. "And fix your clothes, purple and orange don't go together. I can't have anyone thinking that I hired a butler so incompetent that he can't even dress himself correctly," he huffed. That outfit of his really did look hideous. Barry had to have had a nasty hang over if he was daft enough to pair a bright orange vest with a purple coat. Plus the purple of his cravat looked several shades darker than his coat. "If your clothing isn't fixed by the time I leave my room, I'll whip you," with another huff, Reaver turned and headed towards his bedroom. He could hear Barry skittering away, likely headed to his own room to change.

By the time he reached his bedroom door, he started humming. He closed the door and headed towards the open passageway leading to his playroom. The sound of his cane tapping against the floor echoed down the passageway. His humming abruptly stopped when he spotted his guest and noticed that he'd actually fallen back asleep since he'd been tended to. He took a moment to take in the sight. With the man in nothing but a plain pair of pants, he got an eyeful of his lean body. The chains shackling him to the bed posts gave him enough slack to let him rest his arms against his pillows beside his head as he slept. He looked peaceful as he slept with his mouth slightly open. His wavy brunet hair reached the bottom of his ears, a piece of it laid over his face and Reaver gently pushed it to the side to get a better look at his smooth skin that held a hint of a tan to it.

He used his cane to jab the man in the side. The man woke with a start, his chains jingling as he hastily sat up

"I always did find rainy days the best days to sleep in myself," Reaver mused out loud, his gaze still raking over the man's body.

"What do you want?" the man glared.

As Reaver sat down on the edge of the bed he could practically see the man tense. "I never did care for rude guests. Treating your host with respect can get you far, at least farther than a shallow grave." He stared at the man, resting both of his hands atop his cane. "Since neither you nor your companions would talk before, I decided it would be a pity to kill you all so fast, you wouldn't have learned your lesson. Watching you fight at my party last night was rather fun and I hope you learned from it," Reaver smirked as the man's features twisted into anger. "Now that you got to watch the rest of your friends make a mess of my arena floor with their insides, I hope you will be more cooperative. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and you will answer them like a good lad."

"Why should I? You'll probably kill me either way," the man uselessly tugged at his chains.

"Now that's just not true," Reaver waggled a finger at him. "I was hoping to make a deal with you, but if you don't cooperate then I'll just kill you."

The man narrowed his eyes at Reaver. "What kind of deal?"

"First of all, what's your name?" Reaver leaned towards him.

The man hesitated before answering. "William."

"Well William, as of late I've been running low on guards. It just so happens that two of them were complete imbeciles and decided to drink on the job which only inhibited their fighting skills. They both got their intestines ripped out by a balverine so at the moment, I'm looking to hire on new guards and your fighting skills are perfect for the job. I pay well and despite what you may have heard, I don't go around shooting my staff all willy nilly," Reaver gestured with his hand to emphasize his point. "Good staff are hard to come by, I do punish if you make a lot of mistakes, but not in a way that will make it harder to do your job since I always expect top notch work."

"And if I did screw up, how would you punish me?"

Reaver could see the curiosity burning in William's eyes. He hadn't thought he'd get him interested so fast. "For you, I think a good round or two of rough sex would do it."

At his words, William kicked at him but Reaver was faster and moved out of the way. "Now don't be that way," Reaver jabbed him in the ribs with his cane, earning a flinch from William. "I know from experience that you are reacting that way because you've either never been with a man before, or you hate me. Or it could be both, I suppose," Reaver walked to the wall displaying some of his toys and slid his cane into an empty slot. Around it hung blindfolds, handcuffs, restraints, dildos, cock rings, and various other toys. He reached for the leather flogger. Holding it securely in hand, he walked back towards the bed, watching as William eyed up the instrument with distaste.

"You're going to whip me?" a slight tremor ran through his words.

"Only if you don't cooperate, or you ask me to." The look of fury on William's face only made Reaver's smirk deepen. "Now tell me why you and your friends wanted to out my secret society."

William took a long moment to answer, regarding Reaver with a scowl before answering. "No."

Reaver cracked the flogger against William's stomach with a loud smack, leaving red marks behind. William let out a hiss of pain.

"Tell me, or I will hit you harder." When Reaver didn't get an answer right away, he cracked the ends of the flogger against him a second time, drawing out a yelp.

"It was all about revenge, okay?!" William half shouted his answer. "They planned it and asked me to join," as he spoke his gaze stayed glued to the flogger. "Charles, the short one, you killed his brother a few months back, he started the planning. We all joined because of our grievances with you. I don't know why the others joined; they didn't tell me much, just promised to pay me a lot if it was successful. They wanted my fighting skills."

"And what exactly is _your_ grievance with me my dear boy?" Reaver raised his eyebrows at him. He didn't remember ever meeting him before, so he couldn't recollect any activities he'd done that could have drawn the man's ire.

"You stole my fiancée," The words came out quiet and a faraway look crossed his face.

"Did I now? I don't recall ever stealing anyone, I don't date, I only play around."

William frowned at him. "You slept with her once. From what I understand, you saw her in Bowerstone Market and decided you wouldn't mind a go with her, so you fucked her on the dining room table that I had bought for our new home."

Reaver gave a long hum of acknowledgment. "I do remember that. I was unaware that she was engaged, not that it would have mattered." Reaver felt a little disappointment when William didn't lash out at him. He just looked…sad, distraught even.

"We would have married last weekend, but after that she became obsessed with you and broke things off."

"If we are discussing who I think we are, I _do_ have a restraining order against her. I couldn't bring myself to shoot her though; I find practically worshipping me an admirable quality in anyone."

William's face darkened. "Benjamina…she won't give up on you. She's not even the same person she used to be. You've destroyed her."

"I did nothing of the sort!" Reaver huffed, feeling rather offended that his guest had just insinuated that having sex with him could ruin someone's life. Well maybe it could if he somehow inadvertently killed them, which had happened before, but that wasn't the point. Anyone should feel grateful for having a chance to be ravished by him, how they reacted after the fact wasn't his problem or his fault. Giving a lady a good shag wasn't grounds to go around accusing him of ruining her life, in fact, the last time he had a run in with the lass she looked rather happy. She'd practically thrown herself at him and cried from pure happiness at just seeing him and making someone cry tears of joy just from gracing them with his presence did stroke his ego.

"Perhaps she just wasn't right for you. You're a handsome young man, I'm sure you'll meet many willing women yet. If not, I can help you out. I'm sure I can find many young eligible women for you."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is the point?" Reaver absentmindedly tapped the flogger against his leg as he raised his brow at William.

"The point is that you're a dirty bastard who doesn't care about others."

The words didn't bother Reaver any. Then again, he couldn't really disagree with them. "Since you already knew that, then just how stupid are you? You must have had a death wish to join that little gang plotting against me."

"I might have," William quietly admitted with a grim look on his face.

"Death wish or not, you did fight impressively in my arena. After that experience, do you still want to die?" Reaver watched him closely. "Did it feel good watching your companions die while waiting for your turn?"

"No," he wouldn't look at Reaver as he replied and he wore that far off look on his face again.

"Ah, that's what I thought. Since you can't get your little revenge on me, how about I help you get your own revenge on your dear Benjamina? After all, you shouldn't be blaming me for her sudden lack of interest in you. It wasn't like I forced her, I merely asked and she practically threw herself at me," Reaver leaned over William, his voice dropping. "I was only the catalyst that finally made her leave you. She's the one that broke your heart dear boy, not me. So how about a little revenge?" Reaver reached out with his free hand and let it trail down William's chest. Oh yes, his body certainly would do with that nice, lithe form of his. If he sunk his claws into him now, perhaps he could train the boy to fuck him back properly. It'd been a while since he let himself be had by a man.

William squirmed under his touch and gaze. "What do you want from me?"

"Do you remember that deal I mentioned earlier? As a reward for letting you go free, I want to be able to have some fun with you," he leaned in even closer and in response, William turned his head away. Reaver grinned at that and moved to whisper in his ear. "I promise that you will feel fantastic. You haven't lived until you've had another man's cock inside you," he nipped at his guest's ear. William gasped in response and jerked away. "What's it going to be?" Reaver climbed atop his him, straddling him with a smirk. Now he could see the blush on William's face. "Have some fun, or die?"

Reaver reached out and turned William's head towards him before leaning down to capture his mouth in a kiss. When his guest didn't reciprocate, Reaver started grinding on him and a moment later, he found eager lips kissing him back. He tossed the flogger onto the floor and used his hands to explore his guest's body. Beneath him he could feel William's body responding, his bulge becoming more and more prominent. Reaver used his hands to tweak William's nipples and in response, William bucked his hips up into him. No doubt the aphrodisiac that Reaver had the servants slip into William's drink had helped get this reaction from him, but he didn't have to know that.

Reaver brushed his tongue over William's one last time before pulling away to slide down his body. He reached out and undid the buttons on William's pants, then instructing him to lift his hips, he pulled them off. His servants hadn't bothered putting anything else on him, likely William had given them enough trouble for them to not want to bother with any other clothing. William's erection stood tall, bringing back Reaver's wolfish grin. The lad had a decent size, a bit average, but big enough. He could still see uncertainty in those hazel eyes that watched him, but no matter, that would be gone soon.

He reached out and stroked William, giving him a few good tugs before repositioning himself. Smiling, he made eye contact with the lad while he bent his head down, taking him into his mouth. The look of shock of the lad's face thrilled him. He could already see that uncertainty being burned away by desire. With Reaver working William's cock with his mouth and hand, it didn't take long before he started moaning and bucking into Reaver. Some men always acted so surprised that they enjoyed being with another man, which Reaver never understood. After all, who knew how to please a man better than another man?

Reaver ran his tongue in circles over the tip of William's cock, pressing his tongue against his slit. He started bobbing his head up and down, deep throating him to increase the pleasure for his guest. In his mouth and hand, Williams cock twitched as it leaked salty precum. Reaver worked him with his mouth a minute longer before moving to use only his hands. He wrapped his hand tight around William's cock and jerked his hand up and down the shaft, slowly increasing his pace while his other hand massaged his balls. A few fast strokes later and William twitched and came with a moan. Grabbing a towel off of the stack sitting on one of the bedside tables, Reaver cleaned the mess up. Then he threw the towel down on the floor and climbed to his feet.

With William watching him, he began to strip down, taking his time with it. He relished the way the lad's eyes raked over him. His eyes would go from desire, to fear, then back to desire all over again. When he revealed his rather large erection, a frown tugged at the corner of William's lips.

"What's wrong? Too small for your tastes?" Reaver teased.

"Isn't that… a bit big to go in?" William eyed him warily.

"No need to worry that handsome head of yours, you seem to be forgetting who you are dealing with. My talents are renowned for a reason," Reaver turned to face his wall of toys, taking a short moment to deliberate before picking out a cock ring and a butt plug. William didn't say a word when Reaver fastened the ring on him, instead his gaze stayed glued to the butt plug, that frown of his deepening. "Don't worry; it's not for you, only the cock ring is"

Reaver hummed while he grabbed a condom and fit it over the toy before lathering it up in some lube that he pulled from the drawer of one of the bed side stands. With it ready to go, he gingerly sat it on the stand, resting his knees beside William's shoulders.

"Time to repay the favor," Reaver instructed as he moved to dangle his cock over William's mouth. With his hands still chained up, William had no other option but to use his mouth. Reaver watched as the lad took him in his mouth. He struggled without being able to use his hands, but Reaver didn't mind. The feeling of the tongue flicking over his tip and licking down his length still felt good. With one hand, Reaver held onto the bed frame to support himself. With his other hand, he reached around to prepare himself for his toy, slipping a finger inside himself, shortly followed by another.

He let William lick and suck him for a few short minutes before pulling away and grabbing his toy again. Moving to kneel beside his guest in the large bed, Reaver held his toy in place with hand while he slid himself onto it with a satisfied hiss. With the edges of his mouth curving up, he turned his attention back to his guest.

"Roll over onto your stomach."

William cast a worried look towards Reaver's cock before rolling over, the chains clanging as he did so. Reaver spread William's legs and kneeled between them.

"Just relax," Reaver instructed as he massaged William's ass. It took a moment, but he finally relaxed as Reaver moved down and massaged his thighs, his fingers rubbing in circles. Reaver lubed up his fingers again before prodding one inside William's puckered hole. William let out a low hiss in response. Reaver didn't let up; he worked at loosening him up. When he felt his guest starting to tense up again, he crooked two fingers in him and massaged his prostate, earning a surprised gasp. He kept it up for a bit, smirking when William started grinding himself against the sheets.

"I used a special lubrication, you know," Reaver spoke as he went back to loosening William up. "It'll help you relax and feel good. It's a bit pricey but well worth the results." In response he only got a small whimper as William tried to buck against the sheets. Deeming him ready, Reaver positioned himself to enter him. He guided himself in, pushing in slowly until he buried himself to the hilt. Beneath him, William breathed heavily, his hands balling the sheets into his fists.

Letting William get used to him first, Reaver stayed still while he massaged him again. Finally, he started moving, rocking gently. He bit back a moan at the feeling of being buried inside William. The feeling of the toy in his own rear only made it feel better. With each thrust he increased his speed, working up to a quick pace.

"Does having a man fuck you feel good?" Reaver's voice came out husky, sending a shiver through William.

"Yes," William practically squeaked it out.

Reaver changed his aim, hitting William's prostate as he moaned beneath Reaver. "Tell me that my cock feels good or I'll quit," Reaver bent down, resting his weight on his elbows so that William could feel his breath against his neck.

"Your cock," William let out a gasp as Reaver hit his sweet spot again. "F-feels good," he shuddered.

Reaver increased the force of his thrusting, his gaze drinking up the sight of the man beneath him. The chains clanged whenever William jerked in pleasure. Reaver couldn't help but to let his mind wonder at what else he could plan for future romps with the man. If he could make him a guard, he'd have access to some of the fantasies his mind was already dreaming up. Being the voyeur that he sometimes was, he was already plotting up ways to watch William fuck some pretty little lass. Then Reaver could take him afterwards. Reaver could have the man lusting after him like his little Benjamina yet.

After a few more perfectly positioned thrusts, William came with a moan, his muscles going into a spasm around Reaver who kept up his thrusting. His moaning intensified as he rode his orgasm out and Reaver slammed into him, excited by the sound. As William came down from his orgasm high, Reaver came, burying himself to the hilt and resting on top of William. They both took some time to catch their breath.

"You came without even having your cock played with this time," Reaver kissed William's shoulder before climbing off of him, sliding off his condom and tossing it into the small bin by the bed stand.

"That orgasm felt more intense than usual," William mumbled. Reaver rested against the pillows beside William who watched him through half lidded eyes.

"That orgasm was the result of the cock ring paired with a prostate orgasm. Feels good, right?" Reaver gave a low hum. Reaver glanced at William, noticing that he looked on the verge of dozing off. He reached out to poke him in the side. "Don't you go to sleep on me, we aren't through yet."

William gave a small groan. "What more could there be?"

Reaver reached up to free his guest from his chains. When he did, William didn't move from where he lay on his stomach. Reaver grabbed another condom and the lube and sat them in William's hand.

"Once you can get it up again, get yourself ready."

William raised his eyebrows at Reaver. "You want _me_ to fuck _you_?"

"Well that _is_ why I prepared myself earlier. I don't trust a first timer to do it right," as he spoke, Reaver lifted up his hips and pulled out the toy from his ass. Pulling the condom off, he added it to the garbage before sitting the toy on the stand. "Come on now, get yourself ready," Reaver tugged at himself, his cock rising again in his hand. Feeling ready himself, Reaver moved onto his hands and knees, glancing around his shoulder to watch as William prepared himself.

"Do I just…stick it in then?" William asked as he moved to kneel behind Reaver.

"Yes, I already prepared myself; just make sure you use a lot of lube. Don't worry about being too rough, I don't mind it rough," Reaver winked. He could feel William getting into place behind him, his cock prodding Reaver's entrance. Reaver chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation. It really had been too long since he'd last done this. Back in his pirating days he used to have anal all the time, with a ship full of men it was often his only option. He had trusted a few of his crew members to give him a good fuck when the mood hit him. Nowadays chasing after women was oftentimes the easier option. Some men just weren't adventurous enough to test their sexuality.

Reaver let out a groan of relief as William slid inside him. As William began thrusting Reaver rocked his own hips in rhythm.

"Harder," Reaver clawed at the sheets as William obliged him, slamming into him hard and fast. If William hadn't been holding onto him by his hips Reaver would have toppled forward from the sudden momentum. At least his guest knew how to fuck well, a little more training and Reaver could have himself a nice toy to play with, one that he wouldn't tire of too quickly. The force of William's thrusting did hurt a bit, but Reaver enjoyed the pain. It felt like the lad was pouring some of his anger into that thrusting. Reaver would have to take a potion to soothe the pain later, especially if he wanted to do any sitting.

Reaver passed the next few minutes in bliss, eventually lowering himself onto his stomach to handle the force of the thrusts better. At the feel of William biting at his shoulder, a move he thought was meant to anger him, Reaver only moaned. It felt damn good and there was no way he was going to let this man waltz off into the sunset after all of this. William would be a good addition to some of his parties; perhaps he could make him his personal guard for a bit, not that he needed one. It would be absolutely grand to be able to get a good fuck on his way home from his factories; it'd be good way to let off some steam.

William's anger only made the sex better. Reaver didn't mind when William flipped him over onto his back without asking, or even when he held Reaver's arms above his head.

"Dirty bastard," William growled into his ear, before giving him a rather deep and forceful thrust. "Nothing but a whore," William bit him again and Reaver eagerly bucked his hips in pace to the thrusting. Outside of the bedroom those words would have earned William a good punch, and depending on his mood maybe a bullet, but in the bedroom those words turned Reaver on, they made him shiver. His only regret was that he couldn't stroke himself, but having his hands held in place above his head was just as exciting. He liked being manhandled in bed now and again; he liked being on the opposite end from what he was used to, it made sex more exhilarating.

"That's it," Reaver purred. "Fuck me like a whore." Reaver felt glad for picking out that cock ring, he liked how long William was lasting. William growled at him and reached down to tug at Reaver's cock. That was it, those tugs were enough to send Reaver over the brink and he came, squirting rather vigorously as his orgasm rocked through him, making him spasm and moan. In the midst of his orgasm, William followed him over the edge, collapsing on top of Reaver as he panted.

"Now that was just marvelous," Reaver panted before rolling William off of him. "I bet that was a shag worthy of making your dear Benjamina jealous," Reaver frowned in disappointment when he didn't get a rise out of William who looked too worn out to care.

"Let me sleep now," William mumbled as he tossed his condom into the bin and buried his head against one of the pillows.

Reaver reached out and gave his ass a good slap. "Rest up, you start your training as a guard tomorrow," he ignored the groan that came from William. Reaver winced as he climbed onto his feet; he definitely needed to drink a potion to ease that soreness. He cleaned up with another towel before dressing. By the time he headed for the door, William already slept soundly on the bed. Reaver whistled this time as he walked through the passageway to his bedroom. Who knew recruiting a new guard could be so much fun? Maybe he'd even go back later for another round.

Please let me know if you enjoyed this! It's what motivates me to write these. Also, feel free to make any idea suggestions!


	3. Balverine Food

Disclaimer: I don't own Fable or Fable characters.

This chapter is shorter than the others and doesn't have any sex in it, but there is some death and gore. I think Reaver's character is fun to explore even when I just need something quick to write, although I think I portray Reaver as a bit of a psychopath.

Balverine Food

"Ah, take a whiff of that crisp spring air," Reaver took a deep breath from where he stood with his right foot on a tree stump and his hands resting on his hips. Being on the outskirts of the Millfields, the forest was rather quiet with only the sounds of birds singing echoing in the forest. Well that and the jangle of metal chains shaking. "I can't think of a better place to be right now, can you, Barry?" Reaver reached up to run a hand over his hair.

He had opted for casual attire for his little trip into the forest which meant forgoing his hats and fancy suits. Instead he wore black trousers with boots and a plain, long sleeved crimson shirt with a black vest over it. His vantage point allowed him to see the pink and orange rays streaking the sky through the canopy of tree branches as the sun sank further and further.

"No, mastah," Barry drawled from where he held a length of chain. "Of course not." At the other end of the chain stood a young blonde man with shackles around his wrists. He couldn't be more than twenty five and he looked a little malnourished with his overly thin frame. His gaze darted around the forest as he shook, making his chains jingle and clink together. At the sound of branches cracking somewhere in the tree canopy above him, the prisoner jumped.

"Twilight is so beautiful this time of the year. It's too bad that it doesn't last a little longer," a small frown turned down the corners of Reaver's mouth. "Only a few more minutes and the balverines will be emerging to hunt. They have been so problematic this spring. They've already killed four people this year, including one of my guards," Reaver shook his head. "They can be such pesky creatures when they want to be." He turned to eye up his prisoner. "But maybe we'll get lucky and the fifth person will be the last."

"P-please just let me go," the prisoner begged as he cast Reaver a pained look.

"Why my dear boy, I'm about to do exactly that! You will be free to go; you just have to survive the balverines in the forest, that's all," he held out his arms as if to show off the forest surrounding them.

"I can't outrun balverines! No one can," the prisoner's face contorted into a mask of anger with only his fear showing in his eyes.

Reaver tsked at the man. "Then you should have considered that before you tried to burn down one of my factories. I find it impossible to believe that you thought that you could get away with that consequence free. You seem to have forgotten who you are dealing with."

"There's no chance against balverines, it's not fair!" spooked by the man's yell, two birds went squawking and careening into the air from a nearby tree, making the man jump again.

Reaver sighed. "I could just shoot you if you prefer. That has no chance of survival," at the end of his words a chorus of balverine howls started somewhere off in the forest. Reaver smiled at his prisoner. "Make your decision now," he yanked his pistol from his holster and stepping away from the stump, he took aim at the man.

"D-don't shoot."

"Then the decision has been made," Reaver lowered his gun but didn't holster it. "Barry, you know what to do."

"Yes, mastah," Barry spoke as he brandished a dagger, cutting a gash along the prisoner's side, making him scream.

"The hell was that for!"

"Balverines are hunters. They can smell blood across long distances," a large grin spread across Reaver's face. "They'll flock to you now; they'll flock to you like vultures to a dead carcass. Luckily for Barry and me, I have a gun to protect us, but you don't. If you want a chance," his words got interrupted by another chorus of howls, "I suggest you start running now. They've already caught your scent."

The prisoner paled. Without another word, he turned and ran in the direction of the town. Blood oozed down his side and marked his trail with droplets of blood.

"I'd say the hunt is on," Reaver sighed with pleasure. "I do love a good hunt, even when I'm not the one hunting."

"But what if we get attacked?" Barry jumped at the sound of growling as a Balverine hurtled past them. At the sight of the creature Barry edged closer to Reaver. While Barry didn't fear the creatures when he narrated the arena fights, like anyone else he knew how dangerous it could be in a balverine infested forest at night. Especially when he had nothing but a dagger to defend himself and a master who might decide on a whim to let the Balverines get him just for the sake of his own twisted amusement.

"Don't worry my dear man; a bullet in the head will stop them. Besides, they are already on the hunt after our young arsonist. They won't pay us any mind."

A scream pierced the air. "I'd say they found him and so fast too. Come Barry; let's go see what's become of him." Reaver took off, following the glistening trail of blood with Barry following close behind him. While they headed through the dim forest, Reaver hummed.

When they came upon the two balverines feasting upon their fresh kill, Reaver shot them all, dropping each of them in quick succession with a quick bullet to the head. Upon the ground lay the arsonist, his eyes still open with a look of horror etched upon his face. The balverines had torn him in two and ripped off his arms, leaving his body mangled and bloody. Barry cringed at the scene and glanced away.

Reaver let out a deep breath, letting it come out as a hiss of pleasure as his pants began to feel a little tighter. "Well that was much more satisfying than just shooting him. We also got rid of that balverine pest problem too. Nothing like killing two birds with one stone, eh?" Reaver nudged Barry.

"What are we going to do with him now?" Barry eyed the corpse with a look of distaste. The last thing he wanted was to have to bury the mangled body or carry it somewhere else.

"Just leave him. We have bigger issues to deal with now, like finding the others in the ring he was trying to run. This time it was an attempted fire, next time they could be blowing up my factories. I can't possibly take any chances on that. Come along," Reaver trudged through the forest, heading towards the lights from the mansion of Millfields that glimmered through the trees.

"Maybe King Logan could help," Barry suggested. He stopped in his tracks to scowl at the puddle he stepped in. With Reaver getting ahead of him, Barry hurried to catch back up to him, the water soaking deeper into his shoe with each step, making him mull over the fact that he should have worn boots instead.

"Excellent idea, Barry. So excellent in fact that I've already done that. Our dear King has given me permission to use any means necessary to stop the attacks. After all, with no factories there will be no production and no production means no money!"

"Mastah, may I suggest using some of the rebels as entertainment at a party? Some of the guests have been asking for another arena show."

"Another excellent idea, Barry. I think I will do exactly that. But you know, this little foray reminds me that it's been a while since I've gone on a good hunting trip. I think it's time to schedule one."

"Would you like me to schedule you a trip, mastah?" Barry nearly tripped over a large fallen tree branch as he struggled to keep up with Reaver's fast pace.

"Hmm, not just yet. I think I need to pay our King a visit first. Hunting is so much more fun when humans are the prey and I think our King would be okay with letting me buy up some prisoners if the money goes to his treasury." At the sound of another howl Reaver stopped in his tracks with a frown. "Another one, I thought we got them all," he turned around as the howling drew closer and closer.

"It's coming towards us, isn't it?" Barry stumbled backwards and inched behind Reaver.

"It appears I was wrong in thinking none of them would take an interest in us," Reaver glanced back at Barry. "You didn't clean the knife off. It can smell the blood yet," he tsked at his butler.

"S-sorry."

A white balverine barreled out from a wall of tall bushes, causing Reaver's pulse to quicken ever so slightly. In one swift motion Reaver brandished his gun and fired it, stopping the balverine with a bullet to the head. The Balverine fell and slid across the ground until it came to a stop mere inches from Reaver's feet. Behind him, Barry let out a frightened squeak.

"How exhilarating," Reaver mumbled to himself. Now his pants felt absolutely constricting thanks to that latest excitement of facing down danger. "Hopefully that's the last of those pests so let's hurry along home now. I have important plans to make," Reaver holstered his gun and took off again. He didn't stop until he made it home, not even when Barry tripped over a tree root and fell face first. Reaver had too much on his mind to stop for such annoying distractions. After all, he had his business to think of and a vacation to plan. More importantly, he couldn't wait to lock himself in his play room for the rest of the night.

Please let me know if you have enjoyed any of these chapters!


End file.
